Donuts For Sale
by PuNkRoCkBuNnY182
Summary: What happens when Vash can't enjoy a donut?? Will Meryl ever tell Vash her true feelings? Will Knives ever order some FRIED CHICKEN!?!?!? R/R please ^_^
1. Donut Stealers!

Meow!!! Hey there people of WAFFLE LAND!!! I am here today to.to.umm. I don't know. Leave me to my donuts.  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Trigun. NEVER!!! I am so depressed. Oh hey!!! A BALLOON!!! * Jumps up and down, pointing at the balloon*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meryl sighed as she finished cleaning the kitchen. "I swear every time we buy donuts the kitchen always turns out to be a complete mess," Meryl said as she sat down next to Milly.  
  
Milly looked up at Meryl and smiled her cheerful smile. "Maybe you should tell Mr.Vash to help you next time," giggled Milly. Meryl gave Milly an evil stare and sighed.  
  
"Where is that broom head anyway?" questioned Meryl.  
  
Milly giggled once again and pointed at the couch. " He fell asleep after eating twelve boxes of donuts Sempai! He fell asleep with his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out!"  
  
Meryl glanced at the couch and saw Vash sleeping soundly and looking like an innocent little angel. Meryl giggled as she saw him hug the box of donuts tightly to his chest.  
  
"He's so cute when he sleeps like that" thought Meryl.  
  
Vash turned over and opened his eye. "Where's the leakage Sempai?" he said sleepily. He sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes, making his sunglasses go up and down. " I had a dream" Vash started " And you weren't there and you weren't there and you weren't there and you weren't there.."  
  
Meryl glared at him with annoyance. " Let me guess..nobody was in your dream. Am I right?" she said sarcastically. Vash thought a moment and shook his head. "I'm pretty sure people were in my dream but I know that you certainly weren't!" Vash laughed  
  
Meryl twitched an eye and sighed once again. " I can never understand you," she said chuckling a bit.  
  
Vash smiled and looked at Milly. "How are you Stungun Milly? Feeling happy again?" he asked while stretching his arms"  
  
Milly smiled and cheerfully replied " Happy as always Mr.Vash!"  
  
Vash smiled and yawned. "Glad to hear it"  
  
Meryl picked up her electric bass that she had gotten some time ago and started strumming the strings. She was pretty happy that she got one since she had nothing else to do on the Planet Gunsmoke. She even bought Milly a drum set for her birthday so they can jam together. Vash was just glad that these two insurance girls had something to do instead of just asking him a whole lot of questions like where he came from and so on and so forth.  
  
Meryl picked up a piece of paper and pen and laid her E. Bass on the living room table. She started writing down some lyrics about her beloved Vash while he looked down at his boots for some reason.  
  
Vash's eyes widened as he saw his boots. "Oh my god.. I never knew I had such kick ass boots." He looked at the bottom of his boots and examined them while Milly giggled. When he was done, he started looking at his hands. " Wow.I have hands." He laughed hysterically as he moved his fingers.  
  
Meryl laughed a little and thought that he was just a little drunk. She kept on writing.  
  
Milly glanced at Meryl's paper and smiled " I bet he's going to like that when you sing it to him Sempai!"  
  
Meryl blushed and shook her head. "He won't have the slightest idea of what I'm singing about I'll bet" She took a glance at Vash and saw him stare at her.  
  
Vash put on a face and said "Oh ho-ho!! The insurance girl is going to sing to her boyfriend, right? HMPH!" He put his hands on his hips and walked away.  
  
"I told you so," Meryl said to Milly  
  
"He'll notice one day Sempai. I know it." Milly said as she saw Vash walk away in the kitchen. "Maybe he loves you too. He just doesn't know it yet ^_^"  
  
Vash grabbed a bag of donuts and laughed. " I LOVE YOU!!!!!" He hugged the donut bag tighter." Whoever invented donuts is a genius!!!" He pulled a chocolate donut out of the bag and looked at it. "Mmm.chocolate!" As Vash was going to take a bite Ms.Cleo came in.  
  
Ms.Cleo ran into the room and snatched the donut away from Vash. "THIS IS MY CHOCOLATE DONUT FOO'!" She munched on it like an angry gorilla and licked her fingers. Then she walked off with her bucket of KFC.  
  
Vash gave the "o_O" look and grabbed another donut. This time it was glazed. As he was going to take a bite, Michael Jackson moonwalked in the room.  
  
"OOOOOH!!!" screamed Michael as he clutched his crotch. He took the donut away from Vash and smiled at him. " This donut is glazed. JUST LIKE ME!!! You go touching any of my brothers again and I'll make sure that they." Michael looked at Vash's figure and winked. " Touch you" he finished saying. He started moon walking around the room while Meryl played "Smooth Criminal" on her E. Bass.  
  
Vash pushed Michael out of the house and shot at Michael's shoes. Michael did a quick robot and ran away. Vash shut the door and glared at Meryl. "You ever play that song again and I swear I'll break it, " he said. Meryl played the song again and Michael strolled back in out of nowhere. "OOH YEAH!!!" he yelled. Vash face faulted and sighed. He got the bag of donuts and threw a glazed donut out of the house. Michael ran after it screaming "BROTHER!!!!" and never came back.  
  
"I just want a donut" Vash whined as he pulled out a plain donut. " This is the last one. Well, I have to make good use of it" Vash licked his lips and got ready to bite when Milly stole the donut away from him.  
  
Milly ate the donut and did a thumbs up sign. "This one is mine Mr.Vash because you promised me you'd pay me back for the bus fare!" Vash kicked his legs up and down and banged the floor with his fists. "It's not fair!! I just wanted a donut!!! WAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Meryl slapped Vash and reassured him that she would make more for him as long as he keeps out of trouble. Vash grinned and stuck his tongue out at Milly.  
  
Vash straightened out his coat and walked to the front door. "Well I guess I'll be going now. I need to get my coat tailored. I'll be back soon." Vash opened the door and was about to walk off when he felt something on his shoulder. Milly smiled at him and said, "I'll go with you. I need to make sure you stay out of trouble. Plus, I need to get some pudding!!!" Milly jumped up and pictures of pudding formed in her eyes. Vash shrugged and left with Milly right by his side.  
  
Meryl laughed as soon as they left and got back to her song. Since she finished her lyrics all she needed was the melody. She adjusted her guitar and started strumming the strings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anyway this is the first chapter done to my weird Trigun fic. The setting is placed after the whole Knives thing. Knives will be here in the next chapter and yes he has finally adjusted to the whole human race thing. He still has his evil ideas though. Heh heh. Anyway please R/R and I'll continue typing out weird fan fiction ^_^  
  
:: You weren't there and you weren't there dream is copyright to my good friend Corey who actually had a dream like that..o_O Makes you wonder, huh?::  
  
Flames welcomed. 


	2. KFC

Thanks for everyone who reviewed!!! I love you.5 people!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Soon I will conquer the world with a toaster and Aunt Jemima's syrup. Everyone will be bowing down to me. Not yet though. Damn.  
  
Donuts For Sale- Part 2  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
Knives walked down the path to Wonderland and sung "Sound Life" in some weird way.  
  
"So.." He sung. "On the first day of pebble, all the people of this planet will be bowing down to ME!!!" He laughed insanely and continued. "So.. On the second day of pebble, I hated Rem so much that I killed her on the spaceship SEEDS. Sound Life"  
  
People started whispering and staring at Knives.  
  
Person: {whispering} what a fag.  
  
Another person: I have to take a shit. Excuse me. {Runs to the nearest restroom}  
  
Knives stopped walking and started looking at the buildings.  
  
'I'm hungry' he thought. 'I need food. Yep. Because I am hungry.'  
  
A stranger pops out of nowhere and asks "Hungry like a mongoose?"  
  
Knives thought a moment and replied "Sure. Hungry like a mongoose."  
  
The stranger shook his head and said, "Okay. Just making sure." The stranger then took out something out of his pocket and threw it on the floor. Smoke then started coming out of the floor. Knives backed away and saw that the stranger wasn't at the spot where he was before. Instead, he was still running away from the smoke cloud. 'What a dork' thought Knives.  
  
Knives turned around and saw a big bucket with an old mans head on it. Knives eyes turned from this "o_O" to this " O_O". "FRIED CHICKEN!!!!!" Knives exclaimed and ran into the restaurant. "Welcome to KFC. How may I help you?" a young woman said. "Uhh...." said Knives. " I want a bucket of Extra Crispy Chicken and a medium Coke please." The young woman pushed the buttons on the box thingy and banged her head on the counter. "PLEASE SIR!!" she yelled as she grabbed Knives by his shirt collar. "YOU'VE GOT TO GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! THEY ARE TORTUING THE CHICKENS!!! THE CHICKENS!!!!! GAH!!!!" the young woman pulled her hair and jumped over the counter. Then she ran straight for the restaurants window.  
  
CRASH!!!!!  
  
Knives looked at the pieces of the broken window and at the lady. She was covered in blood and glass. Apparently she was dead and Knives and the rest of the KFC crew said their goodbyes and farewells and went back to their own businesses.  
  
"Order of Crispy Fried Chicken is ready!" said a young mans voice over the microphone.  
  
'Yay! Finally!!!!' thought Knives.  
  
The young man walked to the front counter and delivered the bucket and soda to Knives. "That will be $$16.00 double dollars," he said. Knives searched his pockets and handed the young man two balls of glue, a key chain, and a rubber band. The young man stared at the objects and eyed Knives angrily. "ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL THIS CHICKEN MISTER?!?!?" he shouted.  
  
Knives glared at the young man and politely declined. The young man looked at Knives again and shouted "THIS IS A PERFECTLY GOOD CHICKEN!! WE MADE IT EXTRA CRISPY FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?!?! TWO BALLS OF GLUE ISN'T ENOUGH YOU.. YOU.. Uhh.. DUCK! HAHA! THERE YOU GO! YEAH I SAID DUCK! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT TOUGH GUY??" Knives looked around and saw that the room was empty. Then he snatched the bucket and soda from the counter and ran. He ran like the wind!  
  
{Cut to the sky}  
  
Wind: I sure can run fast!  
  
Sun: You don't have legs.  
  
Wind: Tsk! You're just jealous!  
  
{Cut back to knives}  
  
The young man ran out of KFC and shouted" I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN DUCK!! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!"  
  
Knives stopped running when he saw nobody in sight. "Phew! That was close," he said. He sipped some of his coke and headed down to Vash's house.  
  
"Doo Dee Doo!" he said. Knives took a bite of his chicken and saw a boy in an orange hood staring at him. The boy was wearing brown gloves and black shoes. He looked pretty poor because his clothing was worn out. "Hey there" Knives said to the boy. The boy looked at him and walked away. Knives just watched the boy walk away..yep. Apparently the boy was run over by a sand steamer and a boy in a green hat and orange jacket yelled "OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" The boy in the green hat looked around as if he were waiting for someone to say something. He then shrugged and yelled "YOU BASTARDS!!!" and walked away.  
  
Knives gave the "o_O" look and sighed. "This place has really been going to hell lately" He said softly and walked on the way to his brother's house.  
  
{Cut to hell}  
  
Senor Diablo: Bring me that wannabe priest to me!  
  
Pooty Applewater: Yes, SIR!  
  
Pooty Applewater walked to Wolfwoods room and knocked. "Mister Wolfwood? Senor Diablo wants to see you," said the little alien.  
  
Wolfwood opened the door and scratched his head. 'What does he want now?' thought Wolfwood. Wolfwood grabbed his pack of cigarettes and followed Pooty, the minion of EVIL!!  
  
Pooty bowed down in front of Senor Diablo and said, "Here is Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Master!!" Senor Diablo thanked Pooty and told him to do his minion duty. Haha, that rhymed!  
  
(A/N: The author of this ridiculous story got tired of writing in story form and started doing the rest in script form. I do this because I can ^.^)  
  
Diablo: You need to go back to Earth for you are not wanted here.  
  
Wolfwood: But why?  
  
Diablo: Because we hate you.  
  
Wolfwood: Why?  
  
Diablo: WE HATE YOU!!!  
  
Wolfwood: Why?  
  
Senor Diablo grabbed his Spork and poked Wolfwood.  
  
Wolfwood: Ow.. (A/N:I told you I was lazy, lol)  
  
Senor Diablo: You may exit over there * points at exit that says "THIS WAY TO EXIT HELL" *  
  
Wolfwood put on a hat and picked up a suitcase (Casablanca?). Pooty and Senor Diablo waved goodbye and wept. When Wolfwood was gone, Senor Diablo and Pooty Applewater got high and were caught having sex with two squirrels the next day.  
  
{Cut to Earth}  
  
Wolfwood sighed and smiled at the setting sun. "It sure is great to be back on Earth," he said with a big wide smile on his face. "Now it's time to find my dear beloved Milly!" Wolfwood skipped happily down the road and crashed into a pole.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wasn't that a sucky chapter?!?! Well I have no idea what's going on in my head but it isn't good. It is not good. R/R please!  
  
P.S: Isn't it funny that my friend Corey was the first person to review this fic? Haha!  
  
Flames welcomed. 


	3. Meryls Song

MORE REVIEWS!!! YAY!!!!! I am so grateful ^_^ Now for you people who asked for more . I won't give you more. BWAHAHAHA!!! It's all part of my plan you see. Wait.. What is my plan?  
  
Vash: To destroy the planet?  
  
I don't remember what my plan was. Crap. * Bangs head on her desk * ARGH!!! Why do these things keep happening to me?!?! I have been defeated. NO! Defeat is not a word. MUST RESIST!!! Well here is the third chapter to this fic. I am nice, yes?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own the voices. JUST the voices.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Milly hopped up and down as she ate a cup of pudding. "These are delicious!" she said. Vash shrugged and made a grab for a pudding cup. Milly slapped Vash's hand and glared. "YOU TRY AND TAKE ANY OF THESE PUDDING CUPS AND IT'LL BE THE LAST OF THE HUMANOID TYPHOON" she yelled like an old woman on menopause. Vash hated it when she sounded evil. It scared the bejeebers out of him. Haha, bejeebers.  
  
Milly stopped her evilness and put on one of her own famous cheerful faces. Those made Vash feel a slight better since menopause is a scary thing. I remember when my grandmother was on menopause. It was scary. Back to the story..  
  
Vash saw Meryl at the front porch, waving at them. 'She reminds me so much about Rem' thought Vash. 'Only that she will never be her and I know that's a good thing. Oh Meryl . why did it have to be you?'  
  
Meryl ran towards the two and smiled cheerfully. "Milly! Thank goodness your back! I want you to help me with my song!" Meryl said to Milly with a slight blush. "Hai Sempai!" Milly responded and ran inside with Meryl close behind.  
  
Vash stared at the spot where Meryl was just standing. 'I just noticed..' he thought 'She's really short.' Vash chuckled and went inside their so- called house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meryl sighed in exhaustion when they completed their song. All they needed to do was play it all together. For hours, they were playing their instruments separately and instrumentally, not singing the words because they wanted the melody to be just right.  
  
"Well Milly" Meryl started "You ready to play the whole thing?"  
  
"I sure am Meryl!" Milly said  
  
{Cut to the living room}  
  
Vash laid on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He played with his sunglasses and sighed as he rested them on the living room table. 'Sleepy' Vash thought. "Ready?" he heard Meryl say in the other room. "One, two, One two three" Milly said  
  
Vash: 'Oh no. Not the instrument playing AGAIN!!!'  
  
He heard Meryl chuckle and she began to sing.  
  
Well he looks at me With those innocent eyes And says it looks like your Wearing some kind of disguise Because your hair sticks up Your shoes are untied I hope that you've gotten that shirt at half price  
  
And every word I say falls flat on the floor I try to tell a joke He's heard it before And I don't think that I can take it no more He's driving me right Out my front door  
  
Why do you do what you do to me, baby You're shaking my confidence Driving me crazy You know if I could I'd do anything for you Please don't ignore me cause You know I adore you  
  
Suddenly Milly joins in and their voices turn into soft whispers.  
  
Can't you just pretend to be nice Can you at least pretend to be nice If you could just pretend to be nice  
  
Meryl: Then everything in my life would be all right!  
  
Meryl and Milly start "oohing" and "weeing" a little and start up again  
  
And I try so hard just to figure him out, But he won't tell me what he's thinking about, And then he falls asleep on the living room couch, With his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out, And then he disappears for a week at a time, And then he just shows up, Just like everything's fine I don't get what goes on in his mind But I'm tired of hearing his same stupid lines  
  
Why do you do what you do to me, baby You're shaking my confidence Driving me crazy You know if I could I'd do anything for you Please don't ignore me cause You know I adore you  
  
Can't you just pretend to be nice Can you at least pretend to be nice If you could just pretend to be nice  
  
Meryl: Everything in my life would be all right, all right!  
  
Milly and Meryl then stopped playing when they saw Vash smiling at them.  
  
"Vash-san" Meryl said in a whisper 'Could it be?' she thought  
  
Vash looked into Meryl's eyes and took the E. Bass away from her.  
  
Vash then held Meryl and whispered in her ear " I can play better than you"  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
Vash held his cheek " WHY DID YOU THAT FOR?!!?" Meryl glared at him "If you can play better.. THEN PLAY BETTER!!" she yelled.  
  
Vash strummed the strings a little and looked at Milly. Milly just smiled and started drumming.  
  
Vash: Uh oh. Uh oh. Oh fuck I think I'm gonna start dancing *insert oompa loompa dance here *  
  
Milly then started drumming rapidly while Vash played a sort of countryish song.  
  
Vash: Take off your pants. DAD! Your penis is the biggest thing my butts ever had! Cause I know it feels so GOOD!  
  
Knives was then heard from outside.  
  
Knives: SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE UNCLE FUCKER!!!  
  
Vash strummed the strings and shouted "THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!"  
  
Milly golf clapped while Meryl ran to the restroom to barf.  
  
Vash smiled proudly and walked out of the room while Milly put her drum sticks away.  
  
'I am sooooo smart sometimes I amaze myself' Vash thought. He then started laughed insanely like a monkey on crack.  
  
Meryl held a knife in her hands and handed it to Vash. "Kill me. NOW!" Meryl said desperately. Vash took the knife away from Meryl and picked her up. Meryl blushed slightly as this was the first time she could ever get close to Vash. Vash entered the kitchen and sat Meryl on the kitchen table. He then took the knife and aimed it at Meryl. Meryl prepared for the end. Vash then handed Meryl a box of donuts, which was covered in tape and the knife. "Can you open this for me? Puh- weeese?" Vash whined.  
  
SLAP!!!!  
  
Meryl sighed as her death was never going to get near her. "Why Jeebus? WHY!?!?"  
  
{Cut to Heaven}  
  
Jeebus: I am fictional.  
  
Angel: SHUTUP! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT GOD IS SLEEPING?!?!  
  
God: Zzzz..burrito.zzz.  
  
{Cut back to Meryl}  
  
Meryl: I hate my life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well this chapter wasn't at all the same as the others. I think it sucks. I should've done something else to it. I wasn't really in the mood to write but the reviews I got made me want to post up another chapter. You people are controlling me. IT WON'T HAPPEN THOUGH!! BWAHAHAHA!!! I WILL CONTROL YOU ALL!!! Ahem. You didn't witness anything. NOTHING!!! Well here are some review comments for the people who reviewed. Thanks everybody!  
  
Corey: I WUV YOU!!!! Lol!!! Pudding.  
  
Moon_Gazer: Well, this has all the fluff I can put into a Trigun fic. I personally don't like the whole VXM thing but some of the stories I've read are pretty cute. I just can't see Vash falling in love that's all. EVEN WITH WOLFWOOD!! EEWWW!!! Thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
The Blind Sage: Haha! Loved your review. But let me clear up one thing. I'm not INSANE! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT I HAVE WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION HIDDEN IN MY CLOSET!!! BWAHAHA!!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!! YOU HAVE NO PROOF FOR ME HAVING ANY WEAPONS. TOUGH LUCK!!!! Thank you!  
  
Haiyashi-san: Thank you for finding my fic funny ^_^ I enjoy laughter of other people!  
  
Ana: Yes I am very insane. Thank you for reviewing both chapters! You are most likely my favorite person right now. Don't tell my other readers though. ^_~  
  
Yugi-Yami15: Gasp! Sugar highs are bad for your health!!! I never get sugar highs but to most people they think my brain is sugar. Like the monsters are feeding me with sugar. NOO!!! STOP BITING MY HEAD MONSTERS!!! Oh..Mmm- good monsters.  
  
EvilPrincessMelphis: I DON'T NEED ANY FOOL HELP ME CONQUER THE WORLD!!! Signups are at your left then make a right. ANYWAY. I HAVE ENOUGH EVIL MINIONS TO HELP ME!! RIGHT? *Looks at evil minions who are having a tea party * my life is pain.  
  
Rei Azayahi: Wolfwood is a pain. Sigh. Well at least he's in my fic. Thank you for reviewing and have a FREE CONFESSIONAL!!! * Puts confessional on Rei's head *  
  
Xu: Keep up the reviews ^_^ Trigun owns JOO!!!!  
  
Tsunaharu: Call me an individual? Well I have never heard such nonsense in my life. I have sandwiches that will help me devour the evil people of DOOKY!!! Yes I am so alone in my room. I am VERY alone. My friends think I'm crazy and they volunteered to put me in an insane asylum once. It's not funny. I know you are laughing at my pain. Thank you for reviewing ^_^ I enjoy your encouragement.  
  
Silky-keno: If that dude you were talking about ever grabs his crotch again. I SAY YOU KILL HIM!!! KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH FOR EVERY TOUCHING THE WRATH OF THE EVIL, GLAZED, MICHAEL JACKSON!!!!! Eh, we should kill Michael Jackson too. He scares me.  
  
Xellion Van Flight: You make me happy with those wonderful comments ^_^ I love you!!! Ahem. We should get together some time and destroy the damned. Plus, Pooty Applewater needs a friend.  
  
Pooty: No I don't.  
  
SHUTUP YOU HIDEOUS FOOL!!! Please keep up the reviews ^_^  
  
Dawnsama: Please update your fic!!! I want to read!!! I can't believe you reviewed my fic. I was like WHOA!! I ACTUALLY GOT A REVIEW BY DAWNSAMA! I was so proud of my brain that I had to remove it from being such a happy little baka. Thank you!!  
  
Rin: I am continuing this aren't I? AREN'T I?!?!? Thank you for your review!  
  
chaotic-cloud: I told Corey that you thought his dream was scary and he was so happy that he jumped off a fucking window. Seriously. It was no ordinary window. This window had a mouth and a Ryoko plushy. Thanks for the review ^_^  
  
Thank you for all the reviews my friends!!! See you all in 3 days. I am going to Fresno and it sucks pretty much. I got a new game and the new Inuyasha novel numero 14. Kouga is the bomb diggity. Well see you all later!!! If you did not find this chapter at all funny then read the following:  
  
SUPER AMAZING STORY!!!!!  
  
I was walking in the mall today and I went to a store called "Small World". There I was looking for some manga and my mom stopped and looked at some art books like how to draw manga characters and such. She picked one up at random and called out "Hey Cathy check this out! Maybe you should buy this for your future comic books." I checked the front cover and it said "BISHOJO AND PRETTY GIRLS" art sketches. I was all "Mom..Slowly put that down and nobody gets hurt." She didn't listen. She flipped through the pages and shouted "WHOA WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THOSE!!!!" I shrieked and slowly backed away until she shouted once again " OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT PRETTY LADY DOING TO THAT GUY?!?!" Yep. I eventually picked up the new Inuyasha and dragged my mom out of the store. It was embarrassing and funny but hey Moms will be Moms right? See you in 3 days!!!  
  
Flames are welcomed. I burned my finger once with a flame. Yep. 


	4. HE returns!

So here I am starting another chapter to this monstrosity I call "imagination". I still don't have the power to control the world, which sucks monkey nuts!!  
  
Monkey: *slowly walks away for fear of his nuts being sucked *  
  
I used to blow up Barbie dolls with fireworks and man was it fun! You would stick the firework to the Barbie with tape and throw it in the air and "BLAMO!!" the pieces would fly everywhere.  
  
Vash: It doesn't go BLAMO it goes KABLOOY!!!  
  
HEY FUCK YOU! I KNOW MY SOUNDS!!! LIKE THAT COW THERE!! *Points at horrified cow * THAT COW GOES WOOF WOOF!!!!  
  
Cow: Moo?  
  
Grr!!! DEATH TO ALL THE COWS!!! Enjoy chapter 4 ^-^!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wolfwood walked down the desert with thirst. He would die if he took another step. Wolfwood gathered the courage to take another step and whew was it hard. Damn. He didn't die.  
  
Wolfwood: CAN WE GET BACK TO ME NOW???  
  
Yeah, sure. freak. Wolfwood was in high hopes of meeting with the gang, especially Milly. He loved the way she smiled and never let anything go wrong. Except for that one time when he had the urge to go pee and she broke the toilet. He hated her for that or maybe that was the peepee talking.  
  
He also wanted to meet up with the old Needle Noggin. Why? He did not know.  
  
Wolfwood looked down the desert and saw a town up ahead. "Finally!" he managed to say. He effortlessly walked towards the town, hoping that he'll meet his Milly there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knives sat at the kitchen table, eating his KFC like a monster. "Mmm.. Yummy!!!" Vash stared at him, watching him throw the bones over his shoulder. "You know Knives" Vash started "If you eat a lot of chicken, you'll be as fat as Ms.Cleo." Knives ignored him and continued eating. Vash sighed and sat next to Meryl, who was reading a book but now focusing on how close Vash's body was to hers.  
  
"Uh. V-Vash?" She stuttered. "What's up Meryl?" was his response. Meryl stared at him and shook her head "Never mind. It's not important." "HEY VASH!" Knives called out from the kitchen. "What Knives?" Vash said standing up and walking towards him, leaving behind a flustered Meryl.  
  
"Guess what?" Knives said cheerfully.  
  
"What?" responded Vash with a smile.  
  
"CHICKEN BUTT!!!" Knives yelled out laughing hysterically and pulling out a piece of chicken shaped as an ass.  
  
Vash stared at him strangely and replied "Oooookay."  
  
"Want to know why?" Knives chuckled, holding in his laughter.  
  
Vash rolled his eyes and said "Why?"  
  
"Chicken thigh!!!" Knives rolled around laughing his ass off like a hyena.  
  
About five minutes later, Knives put an arm around his brother and smiled. " I ordered some pizza okay? Try and cheer up a bit." He said.  
  
"I think you've been eating too much chicken Knives" Vash said watching his brother lick the bucket. Knives sighed and threw the bucket at Vash's head. "I'll be back. I need to go get some more.." Knives stopped and looked at Vash who was tapping his foot on the floor. "Some more DONUTS! Yeah that's it!! DONUTS!!" Knives sweat dropped and closed the door leaving a happy Vash behind. "I knew he'd come to his senses! " Vash laughed hysterically until he heard the doorbell ring. Wonder who it could be. Hmmm.  
  
Vash opened the door and wow guess what! IT'S DOMINOES! The delivery boy homie handed the pizza to Vash and some buffalo wings. "That'll be $$18.00 double dollars, yo." The delivery boy said to Vash. Vash reached into his pocket and counted the monies in hand. When he reached the proper amount he said, "Here you go uhh.." Vash squinted his eyes and pointed at the nametag. "Ko-Kobe Bryant." He managed to say. 'Wait a minute. KOBE BRYANT?!?' Vash thought to himself. Vash stared blankly at Kobe. "You're the guy that raped that lady AREN'T YOU?!!?" Vash said loudly.  
  
Kobe stared angrily at Vash and threw the red bag where they keep the pizza nice and hot on the floor. "I DIDN'T RAPE HER! I SWEAR!!!!" he yelled at Vash. Vash responded with a "o_O" look as if he knew Kobe was hiding something. Kobe was now exploding with anger. "I DIDN'T DO IT GOD DAMN IT!!!! OKAY!! FINE!! I DID DO IT!! HAHAHA!!! I RAPED HER GOOD AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT BECAUSE IT'S ALREADY DONE!!!XP" Kobe laughed. Vash looked at the pizza delivery truck and saw a familiar, glazed person coming towards them. 'Holy shit not him again!!!' thought Vash.  
  
Well of course by now, you, the reader already knows who this glazed person is. What? You don't? WHAT KIND OF A PERSON ARE YOU?!?! HAVEN'T YOU READ THE FIRST CHAPTER ALREADY!??!!? I'LL SHOW YOU THEN!!! I'LL SHOW YOU!!! * Shakes knife menacingly *  
  
The glazed man put his arm around Kobe. "You know," he said in a 'sexy' tone "You can rape me!!!" The glazed man turned around, taking off his disguise as a delivery boy revealing. MICHAEL JACKSON!!!  
  
Kobe licked his lips and stared at Michaels 'plastic' figure. "Whoo! You look mighty fine for me to fuck," he said. Michael snickered and stared at Vash. " So we meet again hot shot" Vash stared at himself and sweat dropped. "I think I better go. Yes. RIGHT NOW!!" Vash said nervously and quickly shut the door behind him.  
  
Michael tsked and stared back at Kobe. "Well shall we go?" he asked Kobe. Kobe smiled and nodded. Michael clutched his crotch and moon walked to the truck. Kobe grabbed a Gatorade and smiled. "Once you drink Gatorade, you have the power!!!" he said happily. Wow. What an odd couple, ne? Why did I even type this down? Grr.dumb cows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knives trotted towards KFC. "Lalala" he sang like an innocent little child. "Eh?" he said as he saw a black cat smile at him along with a female cat.  
  
Kuroneko-sama: Nyah nyah nyah! (You better not do it)  
  
Female cat: Nyah? (What?)  
  
Knives kneeled down and watched them communicate with each other.  
  
Kuroneko-sama: NYAH! (Don't do it Melphis)  
  
The female cat also known as Melphis slashed Kuroneko-sama and made a grab for a hidden laser gun that was behind a trashcan. She aimed it at Kuroneko- sama and then at Knives. Knives sat there innocently, eating his popcorn (A/N: MAGIC!!!).  
  
Knives: This fight is getting good.  
  
Kuroneko-sama and Melphis stared at him angrily.  
  
Kuroneko-sama: NYAAAHHH!!! (ATTACK!!!)  
  
Both cats attacked Knives. Eeeeyeah.  
  
Knives: AUGH!!! MY GROIN!!! AUGH!!! MY SQUEEDLY SPOOCH!!!  
  
Suddenly, a little green alien also known as Zim walked in the scene. He eyed Knives and slapped him. "You don't have a squeedly spooch you freak!!!" he blurted out. Then Zim reached in his pocket and handed Knives a cupcake with green frosting. "Here. You can have this. It's got green frosting on it!!!!" Zim cheerfully said.  
  
Knives reached for a bit of the frosting while the two cats planned what to do next with Knives. Knives licked his finger and smiled. "Mmm.. This is good. Who made it?" he questioned Zim.  
  
Zim laughed and patted his crotch. "Me and a very good friend. We just COME from nowhere. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Knives: ^^ That's nice. Tell your friend I said Hi.  
  
Zim waved his hand up in the air and left.  
  
Knives watched the alien leave and didn't notice the big ass firework that was attached to his crotch.  
  
BOOOM!!! SPLAT!!! AUGH!!!!!!  
  
Melphis: Nyah nyah nyah!!! (WE'VE GOT A BLEEDER!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! I wonder what will happen next. Will Kobe and Michael survive the night together??  
  
Michael Jackson: TEST TUBE BABIES!!!  
  
Will Vash ever get rid of Michael? Will Meryl ever make Vash listen to her?!?! Will Wolfwood ever get to Milly in time??? Will Pooty Applewater ever tell the squirrel that he stole his nuts?!?!? WILL I EVER-  
  
Nny: *slaps punkrockbunny * SHUTUP!!!!  
  
@_@ Ehh..Thank you for everyone that reviewed this fic.Ow this really hurts *faints*  
  
Nny: *eats green cum crunchies cereal *  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
